A computer system typically has a user interface (UI) that enables a user to interface with the computer system, including one or more applications executed on the computer system, and receive feedback from the computer system. A user interface can be presented to the user on an electronic display of the computer system.
User interfaces can present information to users in the form of text. A graphical user interface (GUI) is a type of user interface that allows users to interact with electronic devices through graphical icons and visual indicators, such as secondary notation.